The Waves Have Come
by britta204
Summary: Mermaid AU, rated T just in case, hope you enjoy! :3
1. Notes

Okay, so this is a merman AU if you can't tell by the title. Me and my friend worked super hard on the backstory and I think it turned out good. She worked so hard on the details and I thank her for that :3 Some things might get a little complicated and I do need to clear a few things up, but I hope you enjoy the actual story!

Mermaids' tails: Each tail is different, like a snowflake. Depending on the ocean the mermaid/man comes from, the color changes due to the environment over time. Ex: Mermaids from the Southern Ocean all have a base color of green on their tail, but depending where they are in the ocean, the green fades into other colors. Mermaids from the Atlantic Ocean have a base color of red, Pacific mermaids have an orange base, Arctic mermaids have an ice blue base, and finally, mermaids from the Indian Ocean have a dark blue tail base.

Accents: Around every mermaids tail is an outline that is either gold, silver, or bronze. Gold stands for the leader of that specific ocean. Ex: Simon Blackquill's outline of his tail is gold, (being the leader of the Atlantic Ocean) but his descendants also have gold around the tail. Silver, the newest outline, stands for military. A leader's descendant can have a gold and silver outline, for being a military leader, but once they become leader, they can no longer be in the military, loosing the silver part of the outline. Finally, bronze, is for everybody else pretty much. If someone married into the military or leader, then their tail would change into silver or gold, but it can not change back into silver or bronze.

Interaction: Mermaids barely ever go to the surface. They have interacted with humans before, but have never had any problems. As for mermaid-mermaid interaction, it changed several years ago, which you will find out in the story. That's pretty much all for interaction.

Well, those are the details so nobody gets confused. I know I got confused XD. But I hope you enjoy the AU. Also, this has nothing to do with the little mermaid, but there is a prince :3.


	2. Chapter 1

-All the oceans lived in peace for as long as they could remember. The leaders of all five oceans had always held peace meetings, there children playing together outside. However, Manfred von Karma, leader of the Southern Ocean, was power hungry and changed everything when he attacked the Pacific Ocean, killing the leader, Gregory Edgeworth in the process. Franziska, Manfred's daughter who was also attacking, saw a little merman, injured. She felt terrible, realizing what was happening to everybody. Her power-hungry mind was erased and she wanted to help the unconscious boy anyway she could, even though he had the gold outlining around his tail, indicating that he was Miles Edgeworth. She brought Edgeworth to her father, begging to have him live in the Southern Ocean, seeing he had no home in the Pacific. von Karma thought this through, seeing that he could use Edgeworth to his advantage, thinking out a long, crazy plan that only his twisted mind would think of. He gave Edgeworth a poisonous pill, erasing his memories and changing the base tail color to green from orange. He couldn't figure out how to change the outlining, however. So instead of kicking Edgeworth to the street, everybody seeing the gold accent, Manfred 'adopted' Miles, planning to use him later in life. That brings us to the present. No more meetings, no more freely traveling in between oceans, and defiantly no more peace. Everybody thinks that Miles is dead, even he thinks that. Edgeworth, going by Augustine now and 15, still holds one, blurry memory that seems useless, but will hold the key to half of this story.-

 ** _Edgeworth (Augustine)_**

That toothy white smile. Those deep, deep, kind blue eyes. One of the only non-blurry things I can remember from my childhood.

Mr. von Karma said that my parents just both died of disease, but I find it hard to believe. I mean, why wouldn't I catch it, and if I got that disease, then Mr. von Karma would probably get me ordered killed. He wants his society perfect, cold. No mistakes, and certainly no happiness if that's what perfection is.

Franny and I also have to be perfect, in appearance and mind. He wants me to cover the birthmark on the back of my head with a pony tail and he want's Franny to cover the scar on her forehead with her bangs. It's not like I have anywhere to go anyway if I want to leave. Be grateful for what you have though. I could be dead, or living in pain. Mr. von Karma did take me in, that's what Franny said, and I always trust her.

But I can't get that boy out of my head. He wasn't a merman, that's for sure. He was on a boat and had legs. His black hair was very spiky, almost like a sea urchin. How did I see him, though? I remember I was with Franny, but I went up to the surface without her. There were a few other kids. I think they were the children of the other leaders.

Nikko, the short girl, was playing around with Rusuke and Akito at the time. What was Akito's brother doing? Does it matter? I don't want to waste my energy thinking about a small detail. Nikko seemed the same as she is now, still short and sweet, but she can pack a punch now, just like Simon, her father, minus the short and sweet. Rusuke doesn't seem the same. From what I can recall in that memory, she wasn't as power hungry and manipulative like Godot. Akito and Jack are...let's just say beauty queens for now, even though Jack's a boy. Guess Klavier rubbed off on them. Franny. She seemed so different back then. She was just as crazy and manipulative as Rusuke is now. It's like they gave each other their personalities. Franny still has a short fuse, but wouldn't kill just for power, like her father. I can't put my finger on why Miles wasn't there, though. I mean, he was still alive before that attack and there was no more meetings after that.

Mr. von Karma said that Miles was a little demon and that he deserved to die, but in the history records, his face was of a regular child, smiling from ear to ear. I should forget that memory and Miles. The past is the past. I should forget that boy too. It's not like I can leave the Southern ocean, much less go to the surface in the Atlantic. At least that's where I think the ship was.

 _"_ _Dang it, stop thinking of him!"_ I did stop, but it didn't last long. Bored out of my mind, and troubled by that memory, I went to go talk to Franny. Being the only two 'children' in the empty and cold castle, we talked a lot. She seemed like she had been having something she wanted to tell me for a while now.

Making my way down the long hallway, I past the painting that I didn't even dare look at, having my head down. It was Mr. von Karma and Franny. It was painted recently; I guess it's a reminder that I will never be a part of the family. My head was still down even after I past the painting, weight of the guilt staying, until I went up the staircase, turning towards Franny's room.

I heard voices through the door, cracked open, so I went to the side and waited, not meaning to overhear the conversation.

"So you have grown attached to him?" "Papa, it's not like that! I mean, you shouldn't do that to anybody!"

It was Franny and Mr. von Karma. By his stern voice, I was somewhat scared he was going to hurt her, but I kept my place against the wall. "Franziska, every time I have asked you, you have said yes. Now all of a sudden, you decide that you don't want to do it yourself." _"Say yes to what? Do what herself?"_

"Maybe cause the last time you asked was 6 years ago! The only time you asked!" "Don't raise your voice with me!" I almost jumped in, but restrained myself and kept listening.

"Your a von Karma! I shouldn't need to ask twice! You should be able to do it anyway!" Silence. "But papa, it's just cruel, no matter who it is, even if it's that low life prince!" _"Is she talking about Jack? I know she wouldn't call me a prince, that's for sure."_

"Do you want to live in a perfect world, Franziska?" "Yes..." "To have that perfect world, you must go through with your promises." "I was foolish back then! I didn't know what you had meant!" "Oh, your playing that card. Hmph! I'll do it myself then, if your not a von Karma." "No! I am a von Karma!" Even though I couldn't see it, I could tell that Mr. von Karma was giving his evil smirk. It had a presence like a ghost; cold and deathly. "Then do as I tell you to do in the first place."

I moved down the hallway, knowing that Mr. von Karma would be coming out soon, if not then. I acted like I was coming from one of the many rooms when he came out, evil smirk like I suspected. "Um, good morning, Mr. von Karma." He gave me a slight grunt and continued, barely acknowledging me.

I went back to Franny's room, wanting to figure out what was going on. I mean, if she was talking about Jack, I wouldn't call him low life. I wouldn't call any of the leaders kids low life, even though the the things Mr. von Karma feeds me about them says otherwise.

Knocking on the door frame, I peeked in and saw Franny holding a photo on her bed. She looked up and shoved it underneath the mattress. "Um, hey Franny?" "Yes, Augustine?" "I overheard a little. Why did you call Jack low life?"

Franny rolled her eyes. "It wasn't Jack I was calling low life." "I figured, but who was it? And what did you say no to?" She shook her head. "You really are a foolish fool, not a low life."

"Why are you calling me a low life too?" "Subtract the too. I called you a low life prince." I was confused out of my mind. "I'm not a prince, Franny." "If your not one now, you used to be one. One of a different ocean."

The pieces started to fall into place, but I still wasn't sure what she meant. Plus I didn't want to look stupid, asking the far-fetched thing I was thinking of.

"They never did find Miles's body, did they?" Franny looked like she was let go of a thousand pounds on her shoulders. But then it was like the weight appeared again.

"You have to get out of here," she whispered. I closed the door, not wanting Mr. von Karma to hear out conversation. "So...I'm Miles?" "Yes, Augustine." "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED FOR ME TO END UP HERE?!" "Keep your voice down, you foolish fool! If papa hears, he'll kill you!" I wasn't sure if Franny meant meteorically by her tone.

"Here, sit down." I sat down on her bed as she stood up. "I'll tell you what happened, alright? Even if you didn't know you were Miles though, I would still have to get you out of this castle, maybe the Pacific ocean." "Why?"

Franny rolled her eyes once again. "Don't you see it? Papa was going to feed you some poison crap again and control your mind! If you really did hear our conversation, you would understand that."

"I did hear the conversation, but you agreed to do it. And wait, again?!" "I was going to get you out before that! He said that you weren't biting at anything he said about the other oceans, so he wanted me to poison you and make you be his right hand man in attacking them!"

I sighed. "So your not the sister I never had? You were just helping him trying to brainwash me?" "No you fool! Again, did you not hear that conversation?! I wasn't going to do it!"

"But you sa-" "I said I would so I could buy us some time, dammit!

"Now sit down, be quiet, and let me just tell you that story you wanted to hear."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Nikko**_

"Father!" "Yes, honey?" "Golden still won't fight hard with me."

I was complaining to my father, Simon Blackquill, while he was practicing his sword fighting. I was going with one of the military men, Golden, that still thinks I am a child and will not fight at 100% with me, which made me upset. I would rather be defeated than have a fake win. I didn't care if he was 25 and I was 16. I didn't care if he was 160 pounds and I was 96. I especially didn't care that he was 6'2 and I was 4'9.

"Tell him to go hard, then." "I tried, but he just smiles and pretends that he is going hard. I don't want to be rude and ask every time, though." Father thrust at the man in armor. "Do you want me to say something?" "If you don't mind." Father nodded and continued the match, pausing at a would be death bowed to his opponent and the officer, who I recognized as Gabriel, bowed back and removed the armor, moving out of Father's private study.

"You know, Miles would go 100% with me." I looked away from father's desk, looking at the 7 year old painting of all the leaders children. Rusuke and I were in the front, Akito and Miles in the middle, and finally, Franziska and Jack in the back. "I know he would too, sweetheart."

I clenched my fists. "That damn von Karma..." Father looked up from his notes. "When I fight him I'll stab his heart out, if he has one." Father smiled at the comment. "Your mother wouldn't appreciate you saying something like that." "But she's not in here." Simon shook his head, still smiling, and continued to write with his quill.

"Father?" "Yes?" I could tell father was writing something important, (or his poetry, either or) but I had to ask him this question that appeared in my head. "Don't you think it's strange that they couldn't find Miles's body and less than a week later, von Karma announced a male heir to the throne?"

Father continued to write. "What are you suggesting?" I shook my head, rethinking. "It's far fetched and a useless idea." "You can tell me later, okay?" "Yes."

I exited Father's office after watching him struggle with his poetry for 5 minutes. Going down the busy hallway, passing officers and soldiers, always felt strange to me. It was always a bow and 'good morning, Lady Nikko,' or something along those lines. I obviously greeted them back, but the 'Lady' part made me stiffen. I don't like attention unless it's very important medically.

I decided to go to the public training area, hoping one of the officers besides Golden would be there. He was actually sparring with Matt, which made me more comfortable. Matt always went hard with me before, so why not now?

They both turned their heads when they heard the huge doors close. Golden was the first to greet me. "Good afternoon, Lady Nikko!" "Um, hello Officer Golden. Hello to you too, Officer Matt." "It's nice to see you in the training room, Lady Nikko. Would you like to spar after I defeat Officer Golden?" Golden stared him down. "I think you mean after I beat YOU, Officer Matt."

I smiled at the grown men acting like children. "Is a sword fight okay?" "Of course," they said in unison. I nodded, grabbing my suit of armor and sword.

I watched the two go back and forth between defense and offence. In the end though, Golden found an opening and got Matt in a choke hold. "Tap, you idiot!" "It doesn't *cough* hurt..." Matt did tap and Golden helped him up. "I guess the victor gets to fight the beautiful Lady," Golden said, making me blush from embarrassment.

I tied my brown hair back into a quick, sloppy, ponytail and got ready. "Golden, don't hold back." "Of course, my Lady," he said, smiling. I could tell he wouldn't, but Matt said start before I could say anything.

As always, I pretend to thrust to the left, then quickly switched to the right, my dominate side. He pretended to fall for it, as always and he fell back, but sprung back up. I continued to slash and thrust, but all he did was dodge, not fight back. I finally got him cornered, sword to heart after about 2 minutes.

"Golden, I told you to go hard." "I did, my Lady." "You defended the whole time." "You said to go hard. You didn't specify in what." I had to laugh, even though he 'smart aleced' me.

"Do you want to fight, Officer Matt?" "Of course, my Lady." Being the same body size, Golden gave Matt his armor. "Matt, please go 100% with me in offence and defense." Golden let a laugh escape his lips. "Yes, Lady Nikko."

Golden started the match and as promised, Matt went 100% making me sweat. I smiled, thankful for a challenge. I did beat him, but I think he went into the bad position on purpose.

"That's how you need to fight, Officer Golden." Golden smiled. "I'll try, my Lady." I took my armor off and closed the huge doors once again, making my way to Father's office to find him talking to his adviser, Fullbright.

"You know, Quill? I think Nikko might be an excellent military leader." "But she is a descendant. She can't be in the military if she is leader." _"Why the hell are they concerned about that now? Father's not going to die anytime soon, hopefully."_ "Maybe you could...try for another descendant. Preferably a mal-"

Father slammed his hands on the desk, startling me. "Why preferably a boy?! I have told you before Fullbright-dono that I don't plan on having any more children with Athena-chan! And again, why a boy?!" Fullbright was silent.

"You know male leaders don't crack as easily." I heard Father's chair being pushed back. "You know as well as I do that Nikko would never crack, even if it means her life!" Fullbright came into my view through the barely opened door.

"What if it means other's lives?" I heard Father pull the chair back to him again. "In the end, I won't have any other children and Nikko will be leader. That's that."

Fullbright sighed. "You sho-" "Silence!"

Fullbright grabbed the door handle and looked back at Father. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

I went to the side when Fullbright opened the door. He bowed, but did not say anything. I entered and closed the door. Father had his head leaned against his palm, elbow on desk.

"Um, Father? Can I talk to you about earlier?" Father blinked his eyes and looked up at me. "Oh, of course. What WERE you suggesting earlier?"

"I mean, figure it out yourself. Miles is supposedly dead, but they don't find his body. A week later, von Karma has a male heir to the throne. What do you think?"

Father shook his head. "That is far fetched, but yet so obvious at the same time. Are you sure you're not just hoping it's true?"

Father did bring up a good point. I loved Miles like a brother. A brother I would die for. "You said it yourself, yet so obvious."

I looked up at the painting again. "But that birthmark..." Father nodded. "That's one of the only things that makes me disbelieve it." "What if von Karma made him grow his hair out to cover it? I mean, that simple ponytail could mean the answer to this."

Father twirled the quill in his hands. "But what about the tail? I know it has a gold outline, but how could it change to green so soon? It's not possible that fast." "True, but you have to remember that Augustine hasn't remembered anything before he was 9. What if something happened while he, IF he, was brainwashed? I heard von Karma has a spell book."

"And who did you here that from?" "Jack." Father laughed. "He isn't the most reliable source for information." "I know, but it's something. And have you seen that emerald necklace Franziska wears all the time? I saw the colors swirl and make images of people one time!"

Father shook his fiinger. "But where would he get this spell book?" "Um, uh..." Father looked back at the painting. "I wish he was alive too, and his father, but we can't jump to conclusions. This is just a theory...A very obvious theory that's missing one piece of the puzzle."

I went over to Father, looking at the painting by his side. "You have your Mother's eyes." "I know." "They make you beautiful, but they also scare the crap out of opponents." I had to laugh at Father's commentary. Even in the worst of times, he can bring a smile to your face.

Somebody knocked on the door. "Come in," Father shouted, letting his arm fall off my shoulder.

Mother came in, looking like her beautiful self. "Hello, Athena-chan." "Simon, I told you to stop adding chan." "Sorry..."

Mother turned towards me, smiling. "I heard you beat Golden and Matt again." "It wasn't a true match. Golden just defended the whole time and Matt opened a spot for me on purpose."

Father entered the conversation. "They probably don't want to hurt you because of their size." "Yes, honey. remember when Daniel accid-" "That was on accident and it had nothing to deal with his weight or height," I snapped back.

Mother jumped a little at my sudden switch of attitude. "But you still got hurt..." "I'm perfectly fine now, aren't I?" I looked into the giant mirror behind Father's desk and pulled back my bangs, revealing the ugliest scar I have seen. "Losing one eye never hurt anyone."


End file.
